Pour toi, mon petit frère
by Breizh Namida
Summary: Les dernières réflexions de Itachi, avant de mourir, au moment où il s'avance vers Sasuke avec sa technique Susanoo. Petit One Shot sur l'histoire d'une vie...pour un petit frère... Laissez un review si elle vous a plu!


Pour toi, mon petit frère:

Résumé: Les dernières réflexions de Itachi avant de mourir, au moment où il s'avance vers Sasuke avec la technique Susanoo.

Petit One Shot sur l'histoire d'une vie...pour un petit frère.

Note: C'est la première fic que j'écris où l'on ne voit pas Gaara, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela va donner. Laissez des review pour que je le sache, PLEASE!

PS: Petite dédicace à ma _Kokoro no onechan, _Tatsuki, qui est une grande fan de Itachi. J'espère que cette histoire sera à la hauteur de tes espérances sur ton personnage préféré!!!!

C'est pour toi, mon petit frère...

C'est pour toi que j'ai vécu ces dernières années. Chacun de mes gestes étaient calculés afin qu'ils t'entraînent le plus loin possible sur le chemin de la puissance.

Quoi que tu fasses, je vais mourir. A cause de cette maladie qui me ronge depuis toujours. Mais je veux que ce soit toi qui me tue. Ce sera l'apogée de ton pouvoir.

Tout au long de ma vie pas si longue que ça, je n'ai pensé qu'au bien-être des autres. D'abord à celui du village. J'ai dû, avec Madara, massacrer tout le clan. Crois bien que ce ne fut pas une tâche facile. Mais c'était pour la survie du village.

Puis au tien, Sasuke. En rejoignant l'Akatsuki. Au fond, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire de Madara et de ses délires. Je n'aurais pas pu l'arrêter. Ce sera donc à Naruto et à la bande de Konoha de le faire. Mais je savais qu'en rejoignant l'Akatsuki, je pourrais être plus facile à pister sans que tu te doutes de quelque chose en voyant cela trop facile. De plus, cela confortait l'image négative que tu avais de moi.

Je suis désolé de te le dire, petit frère, mais je t'ai en quelque sorte manipulé. J'ai tout fait pour que tu deviennes un grand Shinobi. Quand je vois ta puissance, comme ta technique Kirin, je crois que j'ai fait le bon choix.

C'est vrai que cette façon de faire va t'entraîner sur le chemin des ténèbres et de la vengeance. Car quand tu m'auras tué, que feras-tu, toi qui n'as vécu que pour ça? Il est vrai que je compte beaucoup sur Naruto pour te remettre dans le droit chemin.

C'est pour toi, mon Otodo, que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai fait. Mais j'espère que tu ne le sauras jamais. Espérons que Tobi saura tenir sa langue. Mais je n'y crois pas un seul instant. De toute façon, quoi que dises Madara, il sera trop tard. Mon œuvre sera accomplie.

Tu me détestes, et tu crois que je te détestes. Mais en réalité, je t'aime.

Oui, je t'aime. Même si je vois aujourd'hui un homme assoiffé de pouvoir et de vengeance, je vois aussi le petit garçon jaloux de son grand frère mais qui l'adorait. Je vois aussi tous les bons moment que nous avons passé ensemble.

Mais là, le Sharingan n'y est pour rien.

Le Sharingan. Pour la plupart des hommes, c'est le plus grand des pouvoirs. Moi je dis que c'est le plus grand des poisons.

Un œil qui se nourrit de la force vitale de l'utilisateur. D'une puissance incommensurable, je sais, mais d'un prix très lourd aussi.

Moi je ne te vois plus. Je suis quasiment aveugle. Mais malgré cela, je vois plus que jamais. Je vois mon petit frère devenir le plus grand des Shinobis.

C'est pour toi que j'ai fait ces grandes choses et aussi accompli toutes ces horreurs.

Pour toi, mon petit frère...

Itachi fit encore un pas. Puis encore un autre. Dans quelques secondes, il serait tout près de Sasuke.

Voilà. A présent, il peut le toucher. Il peut lire la terreur sans nom qui anime son visage. Il sait qu'il a perdu, qu'il ne pourra jamais battre son grand frère. Et pourtant...

Itachi leva la main dans un geste lent. Ce simple mouvement le rendit presque fou de douleur. Mais il ne montre rien.

Sasuke ne doit pas savoir.

Il s'arrêta un instant. Cette unique seconde parut s'éterniser dans le temps.

La Terre parut s'arrêter de tourner, rien que pour observer ces deux frères autrefois si proches s'entretuer.

Les oiseaux s'arrêtèrent de chanter pour voir cet homme souffrir à un point inimaginable.

Dans son corps, pour rester debout et maintenir l'illusion.

Dans son âme, pour tous les sacrifices qu'il a dû faire.

Pour son petit frère...

Il posa ses deux doigts sur le front de son petit frère. Il se souvint un instant ce que ce simple petit geste avait représenté par le passé. Mais à présent, il ne signifiait plus rien d'autre que la mort.

Presque soulagé, Itachi bascula en avant, laissant son front cogner le mur derrière Sasuke. Sa main tomba, traçant une ligne ensanglantée sur le visage de son petit frère.

Il s'effondra. La douleur avait quasiment disparu. Un soulagement total pour cet homme qui avait passé sa vie avec la souffrance.

Sasuke le croyait mort. Mais à travers ses yeux mis-clos, il s'accorda encore une poignée de secondes de vie supplémentaire pour détailler une ultime fois son petit frère.

« Tu es devenu très fort, Sasuke.

J'ai tué, j'ai traqué, j'ai détruit des vies. Mais tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour toi.

Pour toi, mon petit frère... »

FIN

Namida: Et bien, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je ne suis pas mécontente du résultat!

Itachi, secoue la tête: pitoyable!

Namida: Pourquoi? Pourquoi????????????

Itachi: Tu me déçois, Namida-chan. Ce que tu nous as pondu là, c'est une vraie horreur!

Namida, pique sa crise de nerfs: C'est pas vrai! C EST PAS VRAI! Je parle de ton histoire, et toi tu trouves ça pitoyable!!

Itachi: Je ne te répondrais même pas, tant cela me paraît évident!

Namida, se tourne vers les lecteurs: C'était pas si nul que ça, si????

Onegai-shimasu, laissez un petit review pour donner votre avis!


End file.
